


play my heart (like a guitar)

by orphan_account



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Kissing, this takes place in an au of their freshman year of high school and riley and lucas broke up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maya teaches Riley how to play the guitar as she sketches her, but can’t stop wondering what it would be like to kiss her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI- there is kissing in this story, but it's nothing graphic (they're kids!) I'd say it's pretty G-Rated.
> 
> This fic was inspired by this post on tumblr: http://smilesriles.tumblr.com/post/153095865533/guitargirlfriends

                   When Riley set her mind to try something, there was really no stopping her. Everyone knew that- Maya better than anyone. So when Riley begged to be taught how to play the guitar, she knew there was no refusing. Not with those puppy dog eyes, there wasn’t.

                 Riley’s room was flooded with a little cold, blueish light coming from the wintry window where Maya sat sketching. The hair looked right, the guitar was good... Riley’s small, soft smile was just a little off. Maya erased it. Try, try again. 

                 The music of learning was pretty. Riley wasn’t perfect- how could she be, this was her first time ever _seriously_ playing- but she was actually pretty decent. The thing about Riley was that she was a jack of all trades. She wasn’t quite _amazing_ at one specific thing, but she _could_ do and learn so many different things well. Maya wasn’t sure Riley liked that about herself, but Maya loved it about her. 

                 As she struggled to find the perfect balance between bemused focus and joy of listening to her own jumbled melody in the lines of Riley’s mouth, Maya glanced back and forth between the page and Riley’s lips. For a brief moment, she found herself wondering if Riley was a good kisser.

              _No, no, no,_ she told herself. _Riley’s your friend and you don’t want to kiss her._ But that wasn’t quite the truth, was it?

                Ever since Riley and Lucas had broken up and Maya had found herself relieved, she’d been thinking. About Riley. A lot. About how pretty she was, about how her laughter made Maya’s insides melt, just _about_ her. All the time. So, yeah. Maybe Maya did want to kiss her.

                But it wasn’t like she knew how. Maya had never kissed anyone, barring that silly childhood incident where Farkle had kissed her hand. And it wasn’t like she needed to; she was a freshman in highschool, for god’s sake. There was time for kissing later. Right now, all she had to do was check in with Riley to see how she was doing with her scales, and glide her pencil over the page. _Just focus on the art._

              “I don’t know what happened,” Riley giggled, and Maya smiled back at her. The young, soft melody had fallen apart a little and turned clumsy. Maya set her sketchpad down and knelt beside Riley to see what the problem was.

                 “Here,” Maya answered, using her own hands to delicately place Riley’s fingers where they needed to be. “Just make sure your fingers are placed the right way.”

                  “Oh. Okay,” she said, plucking at a few strings again. There was that soft, cheerful music back again. Maya stared at her hands, nodding. She could already tell Riley was going to be good with some practice. The music stopped. Maya turned her head, and scooted her legs a little further to the side so as not to strain her neck. “Maya?” Riley looked at her with a soft fire. “What are you thinking about?”

                    Maybe it was silly, Maya didn’t know. But in that moment, the last thing she wanted to do was lie to her best friend. “Kissing you,” she replied. Riley stared at her thoughtfully, not nearly as surprised as Maya would have expected. Maybe... maybe she’d been thinking about it, too?

                    Riley set the guitar down. “I want to try something,” she said, the same way she’d said she wanted to try and learn how to play the guitar.

                   Maya couldn’t stop staring at her lips. “Okay,” she whispered. She leaned in to meet Riley halfway. Their forehead rested against each other. “Okay?” Riley nodded. And they were kissing in the silent room and though she knew it was impossible, Maya thought that, maybe just for a single moment, time had stopped.

                    It was a beautiful kiss. It was a short kiss. Maya pulled away first, placing one hand on Riley’s, which rested on the guitar, and moving the other to sweep a strand of hair out of Riley’s face. She laughed, just a little. “You’re a good kisser, Riles.” Riley grinned.

                    “So are you, peaches. So are you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
